


Wet Paint

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: --Is the paint still wet in your do-it-by-number dream? Melissa Etheridge





	Wet Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Wet Paint by Selena Coontz

Title: Wet Paint  
Author: Selena Coontz  
email: -or-  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Scully is the creation of Chris Carter and owned by people other than me.

* * *

\--Is the paint still wet in your do-it-by-number dream?  
      Melissa Etheridge

Wet Paint  
by Selena Coontz

She had never felt anything like this before. This intense arousal - this longing for the forbidden.

And she had never been so tempted to give into it.

She felt the woman's hot breath in her ear when she leaned over. "Your room or mine?" she whispered and Scully shivered. Her throat closed and she found herself unable to reply. She clutched her drink, incapable of movement as she felt the woman's fingers slide up her thigh. Her eyelids drooped, her eyes unfocused, glazed over.

She fought the urge to let her legs fall open. She wanted nothing more than for those searching fingers to move higher, to stroke her hot, wet center.

"If we don't get out of here, we're liable to get arrested," the words, again whispered in the woman's throaty voice, raised goosebumps on Scully's flesh.

Scully's denial was on her lips, ready. "Yes," she said, surprising herself.

A small smile passed quickly over the woman's face. "Come." The woman took Scully's hand in hers and stood.

Scully rose, the room momentarily spinning around her. She gripped the woman's hand tightly. "I've never done this before." The admission made quickly, quietly.

"Me, neither," the woman lied.

Scully caught the lie, but didn't care. Not while her breasts were aching to be touched, not as she rhythmically squeezed her pelvic muscles. *Just doing my Kegel exercises, Doctor* she thought, hysterical laughter threatening to break free.

"This way," the woman pulled her toward the door.

Scully followed, her palm feeling hot and moist in the woman's grip. Her head swimming, whether from drink or desire she had yet to decide.

They walked out of the hotel bar to the elevator. "I'm on the 6th floor," the woman said.

Scully said nothing, her heart hammering in her chest as she thought about what she was about to do. She looked at the woman still gripping her hand. Long brown hair and green eyes, defined muscles evident in her arms. *Linda Hamilton* Scully thought abruptly. *She resembles Linda Hamilton in Terminator 2*

The elevator doors slowly opened and they stepped inside.

Alone.

Scully looked at the woman's chest, not yet willing to face the desire in the other woman's eyes.

"So, do you like what you see?" Scully could hear the knowing smile in her words.

"Yes."

The woman stepped closer, pulling Scully against her. "There will be much more you will like," she promised, her mouth again close to Scully's ear. "I want you."

Scully swayed in the woman's arms, fighting to stay on her feet. Arousal pulsed through her.

The elevator reached the 6th floor and the doors opened.

"This way," the woman walked down the hallway, her hand still clutching Scully's. She stopped at the door of room 617. "Here." She swiped the card and they both watched as the light turned green and the woman opened the door.

They stepped inside. "Do you have a name?" Scully asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

The woman smiled. "Perfect." Her lips descended on Scully's, crushing them as she pulled her against her.

Scully felt the woman's tongue against her lips and opened herself to it. Wanting it. Wanting it more than she had ever wanted anything. She sucked on it, drawing it into her mouth, her own tongue swirling over it. She felt a gush of new wetness between her legs and moaned with the glory of it.

The woman's hand came up and felt her breast, searching for the nipple.

Scully felt it respond, hardening and elongating, and knew the woman had felt it too as she began to roll it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God," Scully gasped, "I can't stand up."

"No need to," the woman replied, leading her to the bed. She pushed Scully back and then stretched out beside her, her hand traveling up the length of Scully's thigh, pulling her skirt up as she went. Her fingers dipped between when she reached the top, feeling the wet heat. "I can smell you," she growled, her nostrils flaring. "You want this."

"Yes," the admission ripped from Scully, baring her soul.

"Get up," the woman commanded, "and get those clothes off." She backed off the bed lending Scully a hand up.

They both stood and watched each other undress, their eyes feasting on the delights exposed as each article of clothing was removed and discarded in tandem.

"Not really a natural redhead, I see," the woman commented.

"Not really a 36C," Scully retorted.

The woman let out a short laugh. "No, the wonders of modern bra design. Lie down," she said, once again serious.

Scully got back on the bed, her eyes never leaving the other woman's.

The woman went to the foot of the bed and began crawling up the length of Scully's body, straddling her. Not yet touching her. Her hair hung down on either side of her face, framing her features in chestnut.

Scully thought she had never seen anything as beautiful. She reached up, cupping the woman's breasts in her hands, fascinated when she felt the nipples harden.

"I--" she started, but the woman pressed her finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Don't talk," she murmured, "just feel."

The woman lowered her face to Scully's, staring intently into her eyes before closing them just as she captured her lips. She kissed her hard, her body descending until she covered Scully's with her own.

Scully felt the woman rub her slick center over the tops of her thighs. *She's marking me* and the thought sent an answering wave of moisture from her own body.

The woman dropped her mouth to Scully's breast, sucking on it hard, flicking her tongue against the tip.

Scully moaned at the sensation and pushed her hips up, searching for more stimulation.

The woman laughed her throaty laugh again. "Eager little wench, aren't you?"

Scully flushed, feeling the heat of embarrassment spread over her face.

The woman laughed again. "Don't take me seriously. Red's not your color." Before Scully could respond she had again taken her breast into her mouth, and moving off of her body to the side, lowered her hand between Scully's legs. "Oh, yes," she said feeling the slick, hard ridge of tissue jerk against her finger.

"Oh God!" Scully exclaimed as the woman ran her finger over her clit. She raised one leg and bent her knee giving her better access.

"I think you like this."

"Yes," Scully panted, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Then I'll bet you like this," the woman said as she entered her, pushing two long fingers deep inside of Scully.

"Oh yes!" Scully gasped.

The woman raised up on one elbow and watched her fingers slide in and out of Scully, gauging her tempo and strength of her thrusts by Scully's reaction.

Scully countered the woman's thrusts with her own, shamelessly seeking release.

"Slow down," the woman instructed. "I won't leave you hanging."

Scully slowed, catching her breath, finding the pleasure in a long, langorous buildup as opposed to the quick release.

"Yeah," the woman said huskily. "That's more like it." She brought her fingers nearer to Scully's entrance and began searching for just that right spot.

Scully pushed up hard against her, groaning.

"Yeah, that's it." She caressed the sensitive tissue inside while bringing her thumb back to rub gently on Scully's clit.

Scully was mindless, the pleasure circuits in her brain suddenly overloaded and she found herself rearing off the bed, screaming her release.

The woman stayed with her, stimulating her until Scully begged her to stop, collapsing into an exhausted heap as the last shudders abated.

"Oh my God, what did you do to me?"

The woman smiled. "My good deed for the day, I'd say." She gathered Scully in her arms, holding her close. "So. Was it as good as you hoped?"

"Oh God, Perrin! It was fabulous! Thank you."

"My pleasure, chica. Besides, we're not done yet." She smiled at the smaller woman.

"No. We're not done yet," Scully agreed. She turned and kissed Perrin, leaving her breathless.

End

Well, next time I get a free afternoon should I write or clean house? <g>


End file.
